disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
T.O.T.S.
'T.O.T.S. '''is the 1st episode of Season 45. Summary Owlette meets Pip and Freddy and she and the Disney Junior Club volunteer to help them at Tiny Ones Transport Service (T.O.T.S. for short) and deliver cute baby animals to their beloved parents, but the pets’ jealousy starts to make their new job difficult. Plot The episode begins with Owlette and Snowdrop flying around, training for the next nighttime mission as she uses her owl wing wind to blow on some clouds that shift into villains, then she uses her owl feathers to shoot at the clouds. Snowdrop compliments on a nice shot and Owlette says thanks to her pet snowy owl. But just as the feathers hit the clouds, Owlette hears two sounds that cried out "Ouch!", then two screams just as she uses her owl eyes to see two bird-like figures falling from the sky! They looked like a flamingo and a penguin in blue uniforms, and it looks like they were in trouble! Quick as lightning, Owlette swoops down to save the feathery duo and uses her feathers to make a soft cushion and Snowdrop shapeshifts into a pillow for the penguin to land. Luckily, she did just in time and the flamingo and penguin were safe! After they were safe, Owlette lands and runs up to the flamingo and penguin and apologizes to the, for that she didn’t know they were flying in her feathers’ way. The flamingo, named Freddy, replies that it’s okay and that he and his best friend and partner, named Pip, have been through a lot of situations of being knocked out of the sky before, but never have they been attacked by red feathers, said Pip. Owlette giggles just as she then asks Pip and Freddy what they were doing flying at night as Pip explains to her that he and Freddy were just on their way back to T.O.T.S. When that left a confused expression on Owlette’s face, Pip explains again that T.O.T.S. stands for Tiny Ones Transport Service, where storks work at and deliver the cutest babies to their mothers and fathers, which Owlette finds very interesting, but then asks them how they’re working at T.O.T.S. when they aren’t storks as Freddy says that their friend, KC the Koala, explained to them that even though they have different feathers, they have hearts and their boss, Captain Beakman, believes that they can do anything to bring babies to their moms and dads. Characters * Trivia * This episode is marked as the season premiere. * This episode is an inspiration of ''T.O.T.S., the new Disney Junior show. * Pip the Penguin and Freddy the Flamingo make their first appearance and become new allies of the Disney Junior Club. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 45 Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Episodes focusing on pets Category:Rivalry Category:Friendship Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes based on Disney Junior shows Category:Inspirations Category:Cartoon-inspired episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Mission Force One Category:Episodes focusing on the Star Darlings Category:Episodes focusing on the Descendants Category:Episodes focusing on Pip and Freddy Category:Season 45 episodes based on cartoons